ERROR
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Semua sudah jelas bukan, pengorbanan orang yang menyayangi lebih terasa menyakitkan disaat kau baru sadar seberapa besar rasa kasih tulusnya untukmu, dan yang paling parah.. dia sudah tiada karena buah dari kecerobohanmu" – Chanyeol/ "Aku pikir itu lebih berbahaya dari pada semua yang kau perkirakan." [EXO COUPLE FICTION/SHOU-AI/SEMI-M]


**ERROR**

* * *

"Semua sudah jelas bukan, pengorbanan orang yang menyayangi lebih terasa menyakitkan disaat kau baru sadar seberapa besar rasa kasih tulusnya untukmu, dan yang paling parah.. dia sudah tiada karena buah dari kecerobohanmu" – Chanyeol/ "Aku pikir itu lebih berbahaya dari pada semua yang kau perkirakan."

.

.

.

Dua orang pria nampak sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, memastikan jika keberadaan mereka saat ini tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan penduduk sekitar. Setelah dirasa aman, yang menggunakan _coat_ dengan bahan kulit memberi aba-aba kepada pria lain yang sesekali membenahi ransel besar yang tersemat dengan sempurna di punggungnya agar segera bergerak, meninggalkan kota yang mulai remang karena penerangan beberapa gedung disekitarnya mulai padam. Tentu saja mereka melalui jalan tikus. Mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko ketika beralu lalang dengan jalan umum. Hey, bung! Itu sama saja bunuh diri!

Sementara si Mantel Kulit terus mengendap dengan merayap melalui dinding-dinding kokoh yang mengapit lorong pengap yang mereka lalui.

"Apa sudah semua?" suara berat seseorang membuat keduanya nyaris terlonjak. Sesosok bayangan hitam berdiam diri dengan menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di tiang lampu.

Si Mantel menahan amarahnya yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun karena tingkah ceroboh pria yang tadi bersuara. Bisa gawat jika ransel yang digendong rekannya itu terjatuh. _Sigh_. Mereka berdua nyaris menjadi bulan-bulanan Tim Khusus yang ditugaskan kepala keamanan negeri ini.

"Brengsek, kau mengagetkan kami. Bodoh!" Si Mungil dengan ransel di punggungnya bersuara ketus.

"Maaf" Singkat padat dan jelas – bahkan menusuk – khas pria jangkung tersebut, mengundang dengusan para pria dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kita belum mendapat semuanya." Kini Si Mantel bersuara.

"Kau tahu bukan, Sezun-sama tak akan memaafkan kita jika salah satu bahan terpenting belum didapatkan?" Cih, bahkan si Jangkung menyebalkan itu berbicara dengan seenaknya.

"Ya, tentu saja kami tahu."

Hening mulai merambati ketiganya. Hanya deru nafas masing-masing yang saling bersahutan yang mendominasi. Si Jangkung beranjak dari posisinya, dan langsung meraih ransel yang mulai menyiksa salah satu dari rekannya.

"Jadi, apa yang belum kita dapatkan?"

Mata bulat pria itu memandang manik masing-masing pria yang mematung di tempatnya. Selang beberapa detik, Si Mantel bergerak gelisah. Dan dilanjutkan dengan mata Si Mungil yang nampak tak fokus.

"Kai, Kyungsoo.."

"A-Aku tidak terlalu yakin." Sahut Kai – Si Mantel – dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Hening kembai menguasai. Kyungsoo – Si Mungil yang tadinya menggendong ransel besar – menjilat bibir penuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa kering. Tangannya mengepal erat, dengan ritme denyut sang penopang kehidupan (Jantung) yang kian menggila.

"Yang belum kita dapatkan adalah serum XX, dari lab Mr. Parker di Harvard." Kai yang menjawab.

"Oh, hasil riset Si Tua Parker. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil." Si Jangkung mulai melangkah.

"Apa kau gila?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan panik. "Kau tahu sendiri jika kita tidak bisa sembarangan masuk kesana?"

Kai mengangguk. Peluh terus membasahi tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan rintik gerimis yang mulai membasahi bumi. Tubuhnya perlahan bergetar karena hawa dingin yang terasa menggigit tulang.

"Ayolah. Apa yang kalian takutkan, heum?"

"Chan, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika hasil riset itu di awasi oleh Tim Elit. Dan bukannya aku takut, aku hanya khawatir jika salah satu dari kita terluka. Dan menurut informasi yang ku dapat senja tadi, pengawas kali ini langsung dilaksanakan oleh Andrew Choi dan Timnya." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membeberkan alibi supaya Chanyeol – Si Jangkung – tidak terus menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan serum yang diinginkan oleh sang Tuan.

"Oh, Andrew. Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat _pulang_. Aku merindukan kasurku yang teramat empuk dan nyaman itu. Jadi kalian jangan mengulur waktu." Chanyeol mulai merubah nada bicaranya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling melirik. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Dan langsung mengikuti Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di lengan _hodie_ nya. Dan hal itu membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menghela napas tak suka. Oh, mereka setidaknya sedikit bisa mengerti apa yang direncanakan si Jangkung.

Sementara, Chanyeol pun mulai membuat beberapa _planning_ cadangan untuk mengatasi kemungkinan gagalnya _planning_ pertama. Ia tahu – bahkan kenal betul – siapa sosok Andrew Choi itu. Karena, ia pernah berhadapan dengan kepala divisi khusus itu...

Di masa lalu..

.

.

.

 **Gedung XX, Kawasan kumuh di negara bagian California, AS; 01.03 A.M**

Nampak beberapa tabung raksasa berjajar dengan rapi, dengan beberapa selang khusus menempel sempurna di bagian dasar benda dengan unsur utama kaca tersebut. Nampak seorang pemuda mungil dengan wajah manisnya sibuk dengan sebuah catatan di tangan kirinya sibuk berlalu-lalang di hadapan tabung kaca. Wajah manisnya sesekali dipenuhi warna kemerahan – meski samar – karena merasa kesal.

Sebuah _name tag_ tersemat dengan indahnya di jas hitam yang melingkupi tubuh mungilnya. Ya, tidak seperti peneliti pada umumnya yang selalu mengenakan jas laborat yang berwarna putih, ia justru memilih jas berwarna hitam. Entah apa maksudnya.

Tak jauh darinya, seorang pria lain dengan santainya meracik beberapa bahan dengan tabung reaksi di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya justru menggenggam setangkai bunga. Bunga mawar merah lebih tepatnya.

"Sezun- _Sensei_ , ini sudah dari tiga jam.. apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja mungil tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau tahu bukan, reaktor itu akan bereaksi jika aku mencampurkan setidaknya 2 tetes serum ciptaan Parker." Jawab Sezun – pria paruh baya yang menggenggam mawar merah di tangan kirinya – dengan tenang.

"Ah, aku baru mengingat hal itu." Namja mungil itu bergumam, dan lanjut berucap– "ngomong-ngomong, _sensei_.. Aku sedikit khawatir.." –dengan ragu.

"Tentang?" Sezun masih tenang.

"Bukankah bukan **orang sembarangan** yang menjaga serum itu?"

"Hahaha.. Baek, tak perlu khawatir. Kau pasti bisa menebak bagaimana kejadiannya jika aku mengirim Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.."

"Tapi.."

"Satu hal yang paling harus kau ingat.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat **Sehun** , **anakku, hidup kembali**.."

Dan Baekhyun – sang namja dengan jubah hitam – hanya mampu menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Sezun benar-benar menyeramkan. Apalagi, kini pria itu terus tertawa seperti iblis. Tawa yang sebenarnya menyimpan sejuta luka, dan terus menggema di ruangan hening yang mereka tempati..

* * *

 **ERROR**

 **©Shouda Shikaku a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **AU, Romance, Sci-Fic, Angst, Tragedy**

 **Semi M**

 **Recommended Song : VIXX – ERROR (Japanese Version)**

 **Notes : Ada beberapa kejutan di sini *smirk***

* * *

 **Harvard University, AS, 01.20 AM**

Bunyi daun yang bergesek karena tiupan angin merobek keheningan malam. Samar-samar, terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar halaman universitas. Tak jauh dari laboratorium yang ternyata dijaga ketat oleh Tim Khusus, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo nampak sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Jemari Chanyeol dengan terampil merakit sebuah senjata dan langsung menghubungkannya dengan PC tablet yang ada di tangan Kai. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo nampak bergerak gelisah.

"Apa persiapannya sudah mantap?" bisik Kyungsoo.

" _Sst_.. Diamlah! Loading sudah mencapai 89% dan kau jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. _Well,_ sebenarnya dia sudah hafal hingga di luar kepala mengenai sifat Chanyeol yang satu ini. Yang pasti, ia yang diliputi rasa gugup akan melupakan yang satu itu. Efek panik tentu saja.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, dengan tangan kiri yang tak henti meremas gagang revolver. Keringat dingin kembali membanjiri tubuhnya, apalagi ketika sorotan dari senter yang diarahkan oleh anggota Tim Khusus yang berpatroli berpendar di atas kepala mereka yang tersembunyi oleh dinding beton lantai 2 gedung selatan.

Menit demi menit terus bergulir, dan sebuah senyum mengerika terukir sempurna di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Waktu yang berselang, sebuah desisan penuh kemenangan terlontar begitu saja dari bibir penuh pria bermarga Park tersebut.

"Ayo, kita ambil serum di _basement_ gedung timur."

Chanyeol beranjak dengan sebuah _shotgun_ yang terselip di saku _hodie_ nya. Diikuti oleh Kai Kyungsoo yang kembali berurusan dengan ransel raksasa yang kini sudah tak terlalu berat. Tentu saja, massa-nya berkurang. Mengingat beberap komponen logam sudah dikeluarkan dan ternyata adalah bagian dari rangkaian senjata yang kini tergenggam sempurna oleh si Mungil Kyungsoo.

Dari arah barat terdengar raungan dan teriakan yang bersahutan, disusul dengan letupan beberapa senjata. Kai dan Kyungsoo sempat tersentak, dan akhirnya mereka sadar jika itu merupakan bagian dari rencana pria yang berjalan di depan mereka.

" _This show time_..."

 **`krasak`**

" _Grrr_ ~"

Sesosok makhluk melompat begitu saja dari rimbunan pepohonan. Dan gerakannya terhenti tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Kai-Soo yang tidak tahu menahu hanya menruti kode dari Chanyeol, dan langsung melesat guna mengambil serum.

Setelah kepergian kedua rekannya, Chanyeol meraih senjata lain yang terselip di saku celananya. Ternyata sebuah pisau berbahan perak. Dan tentu kalian akan bisa menebak makhluk apa yang ada di depan Chanyeol. Ya, _werewolf_ yang sebenarnya **sengaja Chanyeol datangkan**.

Di sisi lain..

Kai-Soo mengendap-endap, menapaki anak tangga yang dipenuhi oleh mayat para penjaga. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, apalagi di saat netranya menangkap cipratan darah dimana-mana; dinding, anak tangga bahkan langit-langit. Ugh, ia mual.

"Kau baik saja, Kyung?" suara Kai terdengar samar.

"Hng. Lumayan. Dan cepatlah aku sudah tak tahan dengan ini semua." Kyungsoo menjawab, "Dan, Ya Tuhan! Kenapa usus yang terburai dan isi kepala bisa berceceran disini? Sial!" dilanjutkan dengan mengumpat.

Kai mengangguk. Dan dia langsung melesatkan satu timah panas di panel di sebelah kanan pintu kokoh yang ternoda oleh cakaran dan darah. Tanpa perlu berkata-kata, ia langsung lari ke dalam dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam setelah sebelumnya ia memastikan isi dari kotak tersebut. Tak lupa, ia juga mengamankan sebuah catatan berukuran besar yang tersimpan rapi di sebuah brankas.

Di luar ruangan, Kyungsoo nampak siaga. Matanya mengawasi sekeliling. Dan ia ternyata kurang waspada dari sebelah kanan-belakangnya. Kini, tanpa dia duga, sesosok pria bertubuh tegap sedang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Ternyata, kalian penyebab kekacauan ini." pria tersebut bersuara dengan nada yang menusuk, "Kau akan ku serahkan pada Tuan Andrew." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo yang tercekik hanya meringis. Dari sudut matanya yang berkedut, dapat dia lihat nama siapa pria tersebut.

Edward Chris – oh, wakil ketua Divisi A – yang sialnya sudah beberapa kali nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya dan Kai.

' _Sial, kenapa Kai lama sekali?_ ' batinnya terus merutuk.

Edward menyeringai. Tangannya dengan cekatan meraih _revolver_ yang tersimpan rapi di balik _coat_ hitam panjang yang membungkus tubuh jangkung nan tegapnya. Dentingan logam terdengar, dan ia langsung mengarahkan moncong _revolver_ tepat di pelipis kiri Kyungsoo. Aura gelap nampak menyelebunginya.

"Ada pesan terakhir, Do?"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Selain karena faktor sebal juga faktor lain berupa cekikan di lehernya yang sungguh menyiksa. Ia benar-benar berharap ada yang menolongnya kali ini.

 **`ctak`**

Pelatuk yang nyaris tertarik membuat mata bukat Kyungsoo membesar. Ya Tuhan! Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Bahkan ia belum menikmati manisnya bahtera rumah tangga dengan Kai – jangan tertawa – dan menjalani masa tuanya dengan damai.

Detik berikutnya..

`Brugh`

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terhempas, dan beruntunglah karena Kai dengan sigap menagkapnya. Kyungsoo nyaris menangis di rengkuhan Kai, namun itu semua terhenti tepat sesaat setelah sepasang anak adam itu mendapati tubuh Edward yang membentur dinding.

Sosok lain berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Edward. Deru nafas si Wakil Ketua Divisi A tersengal. Keringat dingin mengucur, membasahi poni yang menjuntai menutupi keningnnya. Dan matanya langsung menatap ke wajah sosok tersebut.

 **`DEG`**

Bola matanya nyaris meloncat dari rongganya. Tak salah lagi, sosok ini adalah sosok yang berbahaya. Dan kini ia tak meragukan peringatan sang Atasan, siapa lagi jika bukan Andrew. Dan, oh... bulu romanya mulai berdiri. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menghujamnya. Membuat tubuhnya melemas. Perutnya pun mulai mual, selain karena panik, juga disebabkan oleh bau anyir yang menyeruak. Dan diperparah dengan adanya rembesan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela mulut sosok tersebut yang kini tengah menyeringai.

Tanpa diprediksi, tangan sosok itu terulur meraih tenggorokan Edward. Dengan penuh tekanan, ia mencengkeram leher jenjang Edward, menyebabkan pria dengan wajah rupawan khas benua Eropa – dia Asli Irlandia, ngomong-ngomong – itu meringis kesakitan.

Tak jauh dari mereka Kai-Soo mematung. Pasalnya mereka tahu siapa sosok tersebut. Mereka meneguk saliva masing-masing seakan menelan batu besar. Berat.

"ARKKKK~~!"

Lengkingan kesakitan mendominasi, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dan Kai nyaris menyusul. Pasalnya, dengan jelas mereka menyaksikan bagaimana sosok yang mencekik Edward menarik keluar lidah sang korban dengan kejamnya. Dan yang membuat perut Kai mual, lidah Edward yang ternyata sudah putus tergeletak begitu saja.

Kai langsung menguasai dirinya. Ia langsung meraih sebuah senjata dengan peluru bius untuk jarak menengah. Ya, dia sudah diberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya. Belum sempat ia membidik, sosok yang telah menghilangkan nyawa Edward itu berteriak ngeri. Kepalanya berulang kali ia benturkan ke dinding. Cairan kental nan anyir mulai merembes di sela-sela surainya.

"Ya! Hentikan!" pekik Kai.

"ARGHHH!" sosok itu tetap membenturkan kepalanya.

Kai yang sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal langsung mengarahkan senajata tadi, tak peduli jika sosok yang ternyata _**Ghoul**_ itu kini menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian.

 **`Dor`**

 **`sleb`**

Kai membidiknya. Dan tepat sasaran, mengenai leher Ghoul tersebut. Kai jatuh dengan tubuh yang bersimpuh. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Nafasnya terasa berat. Ia mulai mengalihkan fokusnya tepat ke sosok Ghoul yang meronta lemah. Ya, biusnya mulai bereaksi. Perlahan, wajah asli sang Ghoul terlihat. Bibir penuhnya masih mendesis kesakitan. Dan samar terdengar suara beratnya menyebutkan..

"Hubungi dia.."

Dan matanya langsung terpejam seiring dengan menghilangnya kesadaran sang Ghoul.

Kai masih terpaku, hingga suara parau Kyungsoo menyadarkannya. Ia yang mengingat pesan sosok lain yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya langsung bertindak. Jemarinya dengan lincah meng _input_ sederet nomor yang memang harus dihafalkan oleh ketiganya.

 **`tut`**

" _Halo_ " suara lembut itu mengalun lembut, meski entah kenapa Kai menangkap kegelisahan disana.

"Ini aku." Sahut Kai

" _Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa? Apa kalian berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari Sezun-sensei?_ "

"Hn. Kami berhasil. Tapi, terjadi sesuatu di sini. Dan aku yakin kau tak menyukainya" Kai berucap was-was. Matanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di pelukannya.

" _Begitukah? Dan apa maksudmu terjadi sesuatu? Kai, jangan membuatku khawatir!_ " suara disana terdengar parau. Ya, Kai tak pernah meragukan insting pemuda yang ia hubungi.

"Hmm.. kukira kau tahu, **Baek** "

" _A-Apa? Chan.. Chanyeol.. mana Chanyeol?_ " serbu Baekhyun – pemuda yang Kai hubungi –

" _Sigh_. Apa yang kau takutkan terjadi.." Kai menjeda ucapannya "Dia bertransformasi.."

" _A-apa.. A-apa dia jadi.. hiks_ "

"Ya, Baek. Dia jadi **Ghoul**. **Chanyeol** lepas kendali atas dirinya." Kai merasa sesak mendengar isak tangis saudaranya di seberang. "Baek, ku mohon jangan sampai Sezun-sama tahu masalah ini. Kau _istri_ Chanyeol, bukan? Jadi siapkan saja ruangan untuk merawat Chanyeol."

" _Ya, Kai. Terimakasih sebelumnya. Aku akan menyiapkan lab di ruanganmu. Dan segera bawa Chanyeolku._ "

"Ya."

' **pip'**

Sambungan terputus. Dan Kai kembali menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ia merutuk atas kecerobohan Chanyeol. Dan semoga saja Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 **Gedung XX, Kawasan kumuh di negara bagian California, AS; 04.03 A.M**

 **[Ruang Rahasia]**

Tiga orang dengan langkah yang terseok memasuki sebuah ruangan remang yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat kesehatan, juga sebuah _King bed_ yang nampak paling mencolok diantara semua perabotan yang memenuhi ruangan.

Dengan tergesa, Baekhyun menyalakan sebuah lampu sehingga penerangan seadanya tersebut setidaknya membantu Kai yang hendak membaringkan tubuh sosok jangkung – yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol – yang dipapahnya.

Kyungsoo pun dengan sigap menyiapkan tabung oksigen dan kardiograf guna membantu Baekhyun memantau perkembangan Chanyeol. Kai yang sudah merapikan ransel segera menuju ruangan lain dengan pintu lapis baja. Dia mulai memaskan beberapa kombinasi angka guna membuka ruangan tersebut.

"Kai, kenapa Chanyeol bisa berdarah-darah?" suara Baekhyun tercekat, meskipun tangannya masih terampil untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

"Dia membenturkan kepalanya, mungkin bermaksud menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat insting membunuhnya mengalahkan logikanya.." Kai menghela nafas sejenak, "..Ah, sudahlah, aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Kyung, bawa sampel darah Chanyeol. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Lanjutnya dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia mulai mengambil sampel setelah sebelumnya membantu Baekhyun untuk menyeterilkan tangan cantik pemuda yang dinikahi Chanyeol 1 tahun yang lalu. _Well_ , hanya mereka berempat yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Kai, bagaimana?"

Kai di dalam sana memilih bungkam, karena dia masih sibuk. Dan Baekhyun yang selesai membersihkan luka-luka Chanyeol hanya mampu pasrah. Terselip rasa syukur di tengah kecemasannya. Ya, Chanyeol yang memang korban kloning ayahnya sendiri setidaknya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol-nya begini.

Ia hanya ingin hidup seperti pasangan suami 'istri' pada umumnya. Tanpa ada rasa khawatir yang menghantui, juga hal-hal yang menginginkan nyawa mereka melayang. Tapi apalah daya, sudah suratan dari Yang Kuasa ia harus menjalani kehidupan sekeras ini.

Derap langkah berat membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari trans-nya. Melalui ekor matanya ia menangkap gurat kelelahan di wajah Kai. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya kian tak menentu.

"Baek.."

"Bagaimana?"

"Heum. Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk untuk kondisi Chanyeol saat ini. kau mau mendengar yang mana dulu?" Kai bertanya lembut. Ia ikut meringis menatap bahu ringkih Baekhyun.

"Terserah padamu. Lagipula bagaimanapun aku memilih, hasilnya sama saja, bukan?"

 **DEG**

"Baiklah. Kabar baiknya, Chanyeol akan segera sadar dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit mendatang.." Kai menelan ludahnya takut-takut "..Dan kabar buruknya, ia sudah mengalami evolusi tingkat dua. Yang mana, jika kau memang diberi anugerah oleh Tuhan sebagai pria yang memiliki rahim, anak kalian akan seperti Chanyeol.."

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun tersenyum miris sebelum angkat suara.

"Aku sudah menduga–"

"–kau juga sama akan seperti mereka." Potong Kai.

"A-aku.."

"Dan ku harap kau mampu mengontrol keluargamu yang nantinya akan berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sementara Kyungsoo kembali tak sadarkan diri mendengar ucapan Kai.

.

.

.

Sezun menatap deretan tabung kaca raksasa di hadapannya. Wajah datarnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pelindung konsol yang berfungsi untuk membuka tabung tersebut.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tabung yang terletak ditengah-tengah. Pikirannya terus berkutat dengan beberapa kemungkinan jika ia benar-benar membangkitkan buah hatinya. Tapi, persetan dengan semuanya. Toh setiap orang tua kan melakukan apapun untuk anak-anaknya, bukan? Tak peduli cara yang ditempuh salah..

Derap langkah kaki beberapa orang membuat Sezun terkesiap. Dan tangannya dengan refleks meraih sesuatu di saku jas laboratorium yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Oh, Sezun- _kun_. Aku kemari ingin memberimu peringatan." Suara berat seseroang membuat Sezun tersenyum iblis.

"Aku tahu kau hanya akan menyusahkanku, bedebah!" Sezun berkata dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Aa, aku baru tahu kau bisa mengumpat, Sezun. Setahuku kau adalah sosok Ayah yang rapuh karena membuat anakmu hanya bisa mendekam di balik tabung itu."

"Diam, brengsek!"

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai. Detik berikutnya, ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan direspon cepat oleh antek-antek kepercayaannya.

Bunyi letupan senjata api bersahutan. Beberapa cairan kimia berhamburan beserta tabung tempatnya.

Di sudut ruangan, Sezun hanya mampu menatap kosong pria-pria yang membabi buta. Matanya membelalak saat mereka mulai meghancurkan 2 tabung kaca raksasa di sebelah kanan. Tanpa babibu, diam-diam dia menyuntikan sesuatu ke urat nadinya.

Grrr~

Sezun mulai bertranformasi. Kulitnya melepuh, dengan wajah yang mulai terkoyak. Taring-taringnya memanjang. Dua orang pria yang ditugaskan menjaganya hanya diam membeku.

Sezun melompat tinggi, dan tangannya yang terjulur langsung mencengkeram leher salah satu dari pria berjas di hadapannya. Kilat matanya dipenuhi rasa dendam dan hasrat membunuh. Dengan perlahan, cengkeramannya mengerat seiring dengan merembesnya cairan anyir dari sela-sela jemarinya.

Sudut bibirnya yang memang terkoyak mulai menyunggingkan seringai yang menggentarkan beberapa orang yang menyaksikannya. Termasuk Pria yang tadi dimaki oleh Sezun.

"Harashi- _sama_. Bagaimana ini?" salah satu pengawal bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

Pria yang dipanggil Harashi hanya terdiam. Fikirannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia menatap kosong salah satu anak buahnya yang terus meronta di cengkeraman Sezun. Dan tiba-tiba rasa mual menghantamnya, tepat setelah Sezun menjatuhkan korbannya yang sudah meregang nyawa.

"Ya Tuhan! Ryuko- _kun_.. tenggorokannya... tenggorokannya pecah.."

Gumaman yang singgah di telinga Sezun justru membuatnya kian menjadi, ia kembali melompat, dan langsung meraih dua pria yang hendak melarikan diri.

"Kalian lancang menggangguku.."

Crek

Dua kepala itu terlepas begitu saja. Belum cukup samapai disitu, Sezun tak segan mencongkel dua pasang bola mata sang korban.

Hirashi tak mampu berbuat banyak. Peluh mulai bercucura dari pelipisnya. Fikirannya kalut. Namun, ia ingat bahwa makhluk sejenis Sezun bisa dibunuh dengan melesatkan timah panas tepat ke jantungnya. Ah, itu yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Dengan segera diraihnya sepucuk _shot gun_ yang terselip di pinggangnya, dan mengarahkannya lurus ke arah dada kiri Sezun yang asyik mengoyak tubuh mayat-mayat yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Sezun yang instingnya lebih peka dari biasanya langsung menghentikan aksinya. Ia bergerak cepat menghampiri Hirashi yang membelalak. Selisih jarak keduanya tinggal 3 langkah..

 **DOR/CRASH**

Hirashi terpelanting dengan isi perut yang terburai. Sementara itu, Sezun tergeletak tak berdaya di sebelah konsol. Hirashi yang sekarat membuat Sezun tersenyum puas.

' _Aku harus membangunkan, Anakku. Secepatnya_..'

Hirashi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dan kini, giliran Sezun yang berada di ambang kematian. Matanya mulai menyayu dengan kulit yang berangsur-angsur berubah seperti sedia kala, tanpa luka terkoyak maupun melepuh. Hanya luka tembak yang menganga di dada kirinya. Tempat bersemayam penyokong hidup manusia, jantung.

 **Ctak**

 **Beep**

Tepat setelah Sezun menutup mata, tabung tersebut terbuka. Muncul sesosok pria berparas pucat namun tampan dengan mata sayu dan ekspresi datar turunan sang Ayah. Dialah Sehun.

"Aku, dimana?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah bergelung di balik sebuah selimut tebal berwarna _crimson_. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak-gerak guna membenahi surai kelam Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Nafas keduanya terdengar bersahutan.

"Kenapa kau pucat sekali, sayang?" suara berat Chanyeol mengalun lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

"Heung? Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Jangan membohongiku!" Tegur Chanyeol yang justru membuat senyum manis terukir di wajah Baekhyun. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun nampak menerawang. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang, apakah harus memberitahukan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Ya, karena bagaimana pun Chanyeol adalah suaminya.

"Kau yang membuatku khawatir, Chan. Berkali-kali aku memperingatkan, jangan sekali-kali kau berubah menjadi Ghoul. Aku takut.." Baekhyun mulai angkat suara. "A-aku takut jika terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan dan itu menimpamu, Chan." Jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk mengelus rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku takkan mengulanginya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh dengan penyesalan dan kesungguhan.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Kau menyayangi kami, kan?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku menyayangi ka–" Chanyeol membelalak. Ia merasa janggal atas sesuatu, "-tunggu dulu. Kami? Apa maksud dari kata kami?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ah, ia berhasil mengejutkan Chanyeol rupanya. Kkkk..

"Ya, kami. Aku dan anakmu tentu saja, Chan."

"Baek, Kau? Ya Tuhan! Terimakasih.."

Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bibir sensualnya tepat di bibir tipis pendamping hidupnya. Tanpa nafsu, tanpa paksaan. Hanya sekelumit rasa bahagia yang berabur dengan rasa cinta yang ia salurkan melalui tautan itu. Kedua belah bibir itu saling melumat, menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan keduanya kali ini.

Lenguhan terdengar bersahutan, membuat atmosfir ruangan tersebut berubah panas. Dan Chanyeol yang menyadari sesuatu, langsung meghentikan aksinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, hingga kemudian Chanyeol menariknya supaya beristirahat. Baekhyun pun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, keduanya langsung terlelap.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, sepasang netra berwarna perak mengawasi semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh calon orang tua tersebut.

 **Sementara itu..**

Sesosok pria bertubuh mungil menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap penghubung antar gedung di kawasan kota padat penduduk yang tersohor di negeri ini. Iris sewarna darah miliknya bergerak tak beraturan.

Pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya tertiup angin, membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya terekspos karena memang pakaian kumal yang ia kenakan sudah tak karuan. Jemarinya ternoda oleh ceceran darah yang mengering. Ia yang memang tak memiliki sifat 'manusia' hanya menatap kosong jalan yang ia lalui.

"Grrr~" Geraman kecil terdengar melalui sela-sela bibirnya.

Tak jauh dari posisinya, sosok lain dengan tinggi menjulang sibuk memainkan setangkai bunga mawar merah di genggamannya. Surai cerahnya terhalang oleh sebuah topi. Di sisi lain, wajah tampannya hanya menampilkan senyum miris.

"Ternyata, dia lah _werewolf_ yang Ayah cari." Suara berat sang pria dengan bunga di tangannya.

 **Tep**

 **Tep**

 **Tep**

Langkah kakinya terdengar mantap, dengan gema yang membuat fokus sosok berpakaian kumal terpecah.

 **Wush~**

 **Tep.**

Sosok tinggi itu melompat, dan mendarat tepat di depan sosok kumal. Tangannya terulur, mengelus lembut pipi _chubby_ sosok kumal.

"Xi Luhan.. senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau, Oh Sehun?"

Sosok tinggi – Oh Sehun – mengangguk kemudia menyeringai. Beberapa saat selanjutnya, bibir tipisnya mulai mengulum bibir Luhan – sosok kumal – dengan ganas.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Dan ku harap kau bersedia bergabung denganku untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"

"Mereka menghianati ayahku.."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **[Epilogue]**

FBI dan CIA yang dikirim langsung atas surat tembusan dari Andrew sedang sibuk melaksanakan olah Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Tim gabungan khusus dari dua departement keamanan tersebut di pecah lagi menjadi 2 tim untuk menyelidiki tempat yang berbeda, di Harvard dan di Gedung Kumuh di sudut kota.

Para petugas terutama Tim Forensik hanya mampu menahan rasa mual mendapati sisa 'pembantaian' di lokasi.

"Apa yang kau temukan Jordan?" Kepala Tim Unit 2 yang bertugas di Gedung kumuh – Jeremy Kim – memecah keheningan.

"Hanya catatan kecil."

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa isinya?"

"Ya, _Sir_."

"Apakah itu?"

" **Pembangkitan Oh Sehun**."

Jeremy mematung. Ia langsung meraih HT yang tersemat di pelengkap seragamnya. Ia langsung mengontak _partner_ nya yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa ruangan lain. Dan juga Unit 1 yang bertugas di Harvard.

"Panggilan Unit 1."

" _Unit 1 menjawab_ "

"SIAGA SATU! ERROR! ERROR! SIAGA SATU! SEZUN MEMBANGKITKAN OH SEHUN! SIAGA SA-"

 **Crash!**

" _Unit 2, ulangi. Unit 2! Apa yang terjadi!_ "

"Unit 2 melaporkan. Tidak ada yang hidup.."

Gemerisik signal menutup laporan unit 2.

Sehun tersenyum puas dengan Luhan yang masih betah mencabik-cabik tubuh di sekitarnya. Mata perak berkilat api dendam tersebut nampak puas. Karena, sejauh mata memandang, hanya kumpulan potongan tubuh tak berarti berserakan.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Eum. Holla~!**

 **Aku kembali setelah agak lama menghilang. Kali ini aku mencoba untuk 'bermain' dengan genre baru. Maaf jika kesannya memaksakan. Kritik dan saran diperlukan.**

 **Wanna Review?**


End file.
